


Running Through My Mind

by Resmiranda



Series: Nighttime Adventures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime Kisses, Restlessness, boys falling in love, episode 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”Those eyes are on him again. Yuuri can’t look away from them. Couldn’t the first time he saw them, even though Victor had provided much else to look at. There was a magnetism to his gaze that Yuuri couldn’t fight even after months of breathing the same air as the man—some of it, much of it—literal.“There’s a lot on my mind.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write for this series until the show was over... and here we are. I'd like to thank random inspiration coming to me after waking up out of a dead sleep at 7AM for this. I couldn't even see the screen as I wrote it. It was super nice to have something come so naturally to me again, though! Hope you enjoy~

_Fingers threaded through hair—_

A loud bang startles Yuuri out of his head and back into the present moment, where he severely underestimated the remaining distance between the bottom of the kettle and the stovetop, accidentally letting it fall several centimeters. He can still hear the faint reverberations petering out, and knows there’s no way Victor did not hear that.

“Yuuri?” Right on cue, the melodic way exactly one person calls his name trills in the air, and, right on cue, Yuuri’s heart does a triple axel in his chest.

“Sorry, Victor,” Yuuri scratches at the back of his head more out of habit than actual chagrin. It’s not the first time Yuuri has interrupted Victor’s sleep. “The kettle slip—hey what—?”

One of Victor’s cool palms presses to his forehead, slides down his cheek, cups his jaw…

_Victor’s warmth and weight juxtaposed with the cold burn of the ice underneath him, looking at him with a tenderness he’s seen in movies, but never directed at him. Never—_

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Those eyes are on him again. Yuuri can’t look away from them. Couldn’t the first time he saw them, even though Victor had provided much else to look at. There was a magnetism to his gaze that Yuuri couldn’t fight even after months of breathing the same air as the man—some of it, much of it—literal.

The thing that had changed was Yuuri’s comfort. He relaxed into Victor’s hand, his proximity, his scent—all familiar, all calling warmth to his belly.

_Victor’s thumb tracing the line of his lips—_

This time he put a stop to that line of thought himself.

“There’s a lot on my mind.”

Victor cocked his head in that way that reminds Yuuri so much of his dog.

“You still can’t sleep?” Victor’s brow had developed that tiny furrow of concern. Yuuri always wanted to poke it. But unlike with the part of his hair, he had always restrained himself from doing it. “Are you worried about the next competition? Or your score for your free skate? We have two weeks. That’s plenty of time! You should—” Victor’s words all blurred into one and all Yuuri felt was where Victor’s hand had settled at the back of his neck, thumb stroking along his hairline absentmindedly.

Close. Warm. Soothing.

_Victor, on top of him. He can’t even feel how heavy he is; only the tingle of frigid air on moist lips. Victor’s lips…_

It’s the soft noise Victor makes rather than conscious awareness that tips him off to what he’s done.

Yuuri pulls back, looking Victor in the eyes again. Willingly losing himself in their impossibly bright blue. The hand that’s not still caressing Yuuri’s skin and hair comes up to touch his lips.

Something that had been churning in Yuuri’s mind, his gut, finally settles.

“Yuuri?”

If that was the only word Yuuri would hear Victor speak for the rest of his life, he’d be okay with that.

“About that. I was thinking about that.”

Yuuri watches as Victor’s eyes widen. The light is just bright enough to pick up the pink dusting Victor’s pale cheeks.

_Victor’s hand in his hair, his warmth spread across the length of his body—_

His lips on his lips.

Yuuri’s breath catches all over again, but this time he can’t release it. Everything inside him is swelling, growing, until he feels like he is going to pop.

When Victor’s tongue gently probes past his lips, he does.

A soft little cry is captured between their mouths and Yuuri doesn’t know who made it—probably him—but he can’t tell where he ends and Victor begins anymore, hasn’t been able to for a while, only knows the irony of how the thing that kept his mind from resting in the first place has now made it utterly quiet.

“Better?”

Yuuri hums in answer, tipping his head, unsurprised when Victor leans down to meet him, foreheads gently bumping together.

Victor’s warmth. Victor’s closeness. Victor’s smell.

“Yuuri,” his heart jumps again, “can’t we sleep together?”

Those words, heard so many times before as an exclamation, something easy to ignore as one of Victor’s foreign eccentricities, liquefies his brain when requested so gently.

For as incredibly air-headed as the man can be, he’s just as capable of frighteningly accurate assessments of Yuuri’s mood. And unlike when they were in the parking garage not even a day ago, this time, Victor says the right thing.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr if you like! [ resmiranda13](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/).


End file.
